The Punishment
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Goku sang Chikyuu no kami.. Melakukan perjalan untuk membunuh musuh super lemah dan mesum. [One-shoot] [fic PHP]


**Title:** **The Punishment**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Highschool dxd aren't mine**

 **Warn: One-Shoot,AU,Typo and Etc**

 **Yo... Minna-san ini fic One-shoot kedua ane, fic panjang lagi hiatus selama puasa karena kemalasan saya.. Yaudah lah... Tanpa banyak kata lagi..  
**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki mengiringin seorang pria dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan jubah dan hood yang menutupi kepalanya, pria itu berjalan dengan santai sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seorang prajurit dengan helm berwarna hitam dan seragam khususnya.

"Kami-sama anda di undang dalam rapat para dewa" ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah kertas,"terima kasih kau boleh pergi" ucapnya dan perajurit itupun pergi.

"Hahhh menjadi dewa itu membosankan" gerutunya dan kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

[Dragon Ball X Highschool DxD]

Kriet

Pintu terbuka dan dewa itupun masuk.

"Nah... Hoy Chikyuu no kami telah tiba ayo kita mulai rapatnya" ucap malas seekor dewa berwajah kucing yang kita tahu sebagai hakai no kami, Beerus.

"Baiklah... Rapat kita kali ini mengenai Vegetta sang Yami no Kami telah terbunuh oleh seekor iblis yang ada di bumi, ada yang bisa kau sanggah Chikyuu No Kami?" ucap serta tanya... Seorang kakek dewa(?) bertubuh ungu dan dengan wajah sedikit mesum kepada sang Chikyuu no kami.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tau ada iblis di bumi" ucap ssantai sang Chikyuu no kami yang membuat dewa dan dewi geger.

"Apa katamu!? Chikyuu no kami sebaiknya kau turun kebumi dan bunuh iblis itu!" teriak seorang dewa bertubuh gendut, berkulit merah dan bertanduk alias sang enma daio.

"Huh... Tanpa kalian suruhpun aku akan turun, lagian sudah lama aku tidak bertarung... Hm... Kurasa hampir 360 tahun" uucapnya dan membuka sekaligis melempar hjubah dan pakaiannya.

Kini dia berpakaian berwarna jingga, bersepatu biru dan pemberat di tangan yang juga berwarna biru. Dengan rambut hitam acak-acakkan miliknya yang terlihat tajam.

"Goku sebaiknya kau cepat membunuh iblis itu sebelum planet tercintamu itu ku hancurkan" ucap serius dewa penghancur itu.

"Baiklah... Aku pergi dulu" ucapnya kemudian dia meletakkan kedua jarinya di dahi dan.

Sring

Menghilang.

[Dragon Ball X Highschool DxD]

Sring

Dia muncul tepat di atas kepala seorang malaikat jatuh dengan 4 pasang sayap.

"Hey... Apa kau tau siapa yang membunuh Yami no Kami ?" tanya Goku malas ttanpa turun dari kepala makhluk ituitu

"Grrr... Brengsek kau!" teriak makhluk yang kepalanya di injak oleh Goku dan kemudian dia melemparkan tombak cahaya kearah kaki Goku yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Jrash

Tanpa di sangka dia malah menusuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Si bodoh" gumam Goku dan kembali menghilang.

[Dragon Ball X Highschool DxD]

Dia muncul di antara 2 orang berbeda genre yang si perempuan yang sudah bertelanjang dada akan memeluk cowok yang berwajah jelek.

Grep

"Aku menyerah" ucap gadis itu dan membiat Goku sweatdrop, "kau menyerah untuk apa" ucapnya dan si gadis pun kaget dan langsung melesapkan pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah, si cowok pun laget dengan suara itu dan berteriak "siapakau manusia rendahan!?"

"Kau berani menyebut Chikyuu no kami sebagai rendahan?" tanya Goku dan

Duak

Kepala si iblis jelek itupun di selentik dan membuatnya terlempar. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap si gadis tanpa wajah mesum walaupun dada si gadis yang besar suda terekspos (diakan dewa gak mungkin mesum)

"kau iblis kan? Beri tahu aku siapa yang membununya orang bernama ini" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan foto Vegeta

"Eh! Em..." gadis itu tampak berfikir sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Sumimasen aku tidak tau" ucapnya sambil meminta maaf, dan Gokupun membuang nafas berat karena itu.

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Goku dan kembali menghilang.

[Dragon ball X HighSchool DxD]

Sring!

Dia muncul di belakang seorang pria yang sedang memancing, pria itu memiliki rambut hitam dengan poni berwana pirang.

"Hoy.. Ente... Apa kau tau siapa yang membunuh orang ini?" tanya Goku dan karena merasa di panggil pria itupun berbalik.

Ketika melihat Goku pria itu tampak tersenyum dan mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Wah.. Wah... Chikyuu no kami kah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau yang bunuh? Bersiaplah mati!"

Dor!

Goku menembakkan KI menembus jantungnya dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Baka... Terlalu mudah" ucap Goku dan menaruh 2 jari ke dahinya.

GREP!

"Jangan pergi dulu uhuk.. Setidaknya uhuk.. Biarkan aku melakukan uhuk FAP-FAP!" Goku yang mendengarnyapun sweatdrop.

"Mati loh sana" ucap Goku dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di kepala pria itu.

DOR!

[Dragon Ball X Highschool DxD]

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu dan ternyata tentang kematian Vegeta hanya rumor belaka... Jadi... Siapa yang Goku bunuh kemarin?

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

N/B: yo... Saya kembali dengan fic buatan adek saya... Maaf ya.. Saya lagi males fic Elemental Hero dan Elemental Heroes di Wattpad bakal di biarin untuk sementara waktu.

RnR ya.

Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout~


End file.
